Saihate
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Es del famoso tema de Hatsune Miku - Saihate. En un dia normal, Kaito y Miku salen a una cita pero por un accidente y una muerte toda una vida cambio radicalmente. KaitoxMiku Romance/Tragedia dedicado a mi hermana Miku. pasen owo


Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mi lamentablemente

Nota de la autora: Este fiic va directamente dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas Hatsune Miku de mi adorable familia de Vocaloid. Hermanita si te tomaste la molestia de leer mi fiic quiero decirte que te quiero mucho mucho mucho! Espero que te agrade el siguiente fiic que lo hice especialmente para tu n//n

"Saihate"

Era un día común y silvestre. Aquel día él me invito a dar un paseo al parque. Y yo claramente acepte su invitación ya que debo admitir que tengo una muy gran atracción por él. Todo el día fue completamente normal, pero maldigo el instante en que le insistí a que nos fuéramos caminando hasta mi casa…

-Kaito, me alegra en que hallas aceptado en irme a dejar a mi casa. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos te serviré un poco de el helado que compre ayer –le sonríe amablemente-

-Descuida Miku, después de todo yo fui quien te invito a pasear al parque. Como buen caballero que soy debo ir a dejar a la dama hasta su casa ¿Cierto? –le acaricia el pelo suavemente a Miku- Aun que un poco de helado no me caería nada mal que digamos

Todo estaba tan bien mientras transcurríamos en el camino a mi casa, pero todo lo bueno nunca puede ser eterno. En la calle en que íbamos caminando ocurrió un accidente automovilístico haciendo que uno de los autos que estaban en aquel accidente volara por los aires. Hablando literalmente. Voló por los aires golpeando a Kaito y a mí. Kaito recibió el peor golpe ya que él me salvo la vida al intentar protegerme

Ambos quedamos gravemente heridos. Yo tuve un gran daño en mi pierna izquierda y en mi brazo izquierdo. Ya no puedo recordar nada más después de lo que ocurrió en el accidente, pero luego de un rato recordé que Kaito me salvo… volví a despertar de mi sueño…

Un poco aturdida- ¿Qué sucedió? –mira su cuerpo que estaba con graves heridas- ¡Mi cuerpo! Me duele. ¿Kaito? –mira a Kaito que estaba un poco alejado de ella- ¿Kaito?

Me levante y me acerque débilmente a Kaito. Apenas podía moverme por el estado en que estaba mi pierna, bueno en realidad por el resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando logre llegar a su lado el estaba boca abajo al pavimento

Moviendo suavemente a Kaito- ¿Kaito? ¿Te encuentras bien? Debemos ir a un hospital –no recibe respuesta alguna de Kaito- ¿Kaito? Ya no es gracioso, levántate pro favor. Tenemos que ir a un hospital urgente

Kaito no reaccionaba con nada, ya estaba bastante aterrada en tan solo de verlo en ese estado. Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando intente voltearlo para ver su rostro para ver si se estaba riendo de mi o no. Pero no fue una broma porque todo el pavimento se lleno de su sangre que se estaba derramando

Siento que mi mundo está empezando a tornarse de un puro color de blanco y un oscuro y sombrío color de negro… eso es lo que siento, eso es lo que está pasando en mi interior. Siento… que mi está faltando algo muy importante de mi vida…

Luego de un largo sueño o pesadilla quizás. Logre abrir mis ojos entrando a una muy triste pesadilla. Yo creo que llamaría a esa pesadilla "Cruel Realidad"

-Miku, oye Miku despierta –dice una voz muy suave-

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente- ¿Kaito?

-Miku onee chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? –dicen dos voces muy asustadizas y a la vez muy preocupadas-

Sin entender- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué paso?

Un poco burlescas- Nosotros dos somos tu conciencia Miku onee chan

Aun más confundida- ¿Mi conciencia?

-¡Si, si! Somos tu conciencia y tu Miku te estás portando muy mal, eres una niña bastante malvada por tener el cabello verde

-¡Ya deténganse ustedes dos! Me extraña de ustedes dos que estén fastidiando a Miku y mucho más por el estado en que ella está ahora

-Solamente queríamos divertirnos un poco, no es para que seas tan drástica Neru chan

-Es cierto. Además nunca podemos molestar a Miku onee chan por su divertido cabello verde ¿Cierto Rin?

-Si, Len tiene toda la razón. Además admite que su cabello verde es divertido

-Ya cállense ya ustedes dos o le pediré al guardia que los saque de la oreja a ustedes dos por molestar a los pacientes del hospital

-Tú no serias capaz de hacer tal cosa, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué no sería capaz yo? ¡Guar… -Rin y Len se tiran encima de Neru cubriéndole la boca para que no los delatara con el dichoso guardia-

-¡¡Cállate Akira onee san!! –decían los gemelos mientras le cubrían la boca a Neru-

A pesar que tenía mis ojos abiertos no podía ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior, tenía mis ojos sumamente nublados, todo lo que podía distinguir era un amplio color negro. Siento que algo no esta bien… algo me están ocultando ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué guardan ese secreto a mi?

-¡¡Kaito!! –dice Miku desesperadamente- ¿Dónde está Kaito? ¿Qué paso?

-Miku… -se le acerca Neru y la mira directamente a sus ojos- Lo que pasa es que Kaito nii san… murió de una hemorragia interna. Los doctores no pudieron salvarlo a tiempo. Lo siento mucho Miku –la abraza ya la vez se pone a llorar en el hombro de Miku-

-¡¡Kaito nii san murió!! ¡¡Se fue con los ángeles de Charlie!! –decían Rin y Len llorando a moco tendido y a la vez abrazándose para llorar juntos-

Todos estaban llorando de una forma tan dolorosa pero yo era la única que no estaba llorando… debería ser yo la que más este sufriendo en ese momento pero sentía por dentro… nada… literalmente hablando. Nada podía sentir. Solo sé que me sentía muy bloqueada, o quizás choqueada…

A la mañana siguiente cuando Salí del hospital nos fuimos directamente al funeral de mi querido Kaito. Todos estaban llorando, lamentándose y dándome a mí los pesares por el accidente. Porque a decir verdad, todos sabían mi secreto amoroso por Kaito. Todos menos él ya que nunca le pude decir lo que sentía por él

-Estamos aquí reunidos hermanos, por la partida de nuestro muy venerado y querido Kaito, que lamentablemente nos ha dejado a todos nosotros en tierra firme y él anda en busca de la felicidad eterna en el cielo con Dios… -sigue hablando-

se sienta al lado de la tumba de Kaito- Kaito nii san se fue al cielito… -le empiezan a caer algunas lagrimas- ¿Por qué la gente que yo quiero mucho se tiene que ir muy lejos de mi?

Se acerca y la abraza- Ya Rin, no llores más por favor… -se pone a llorar también pero aun conserva su sonrisa burlesca- Pareces una completa idiota cuando te pones a llorar

-Pero Len, tu también estas llorando, ósea tu también pareces un grandísimo idiota cuando estas llorando. Pero obviamente tu eres más tonto –sigue llorando pero sonríe burlescamente-

-No, tu eres la mayor idiota –la empuja-

-No, tú –le devuelve el empujón-

-¡Ambos somos unos idiotas llorones! –Rin y Len se abrazan poniéndose a llorar a mares-

¿Por qué todos están llorando menos yo? ¿Por qué no puedo llorar aun que lo quiera hacer? ¿Acaso yo fui la culpable de todo lo que paso? Si… yo fui. Si no le hubiera pedido en que nos fuéramos caminando, Kaito seguiría estando aquí con todos nosotros… yo fui la culpable de toda esta tragedia

Mira a Miku- Miku ¿Estás bien? –mueve a Miku de su hombro izquierdo y no recibe ninguna respuesta alguna- ¿Miku? Eih Miku ¿Te sientes bien? ¡¿Miku?!

Mi mundo se torno en un puro color de blanco y un penetrante color de negro. Tengo unas grandes ganas de llorar y poder desahogarme de todo lo que tengo por dentro, pero a la vez siento que no puedo porque ya no vale la pena…

-¿Qué le ocurre a Miku?

-Miku ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te sientes bien?

Mi mundo se está cerrando en un lugar muy estrecho. Yo no puedo seguir así… cuando puerta de mi alma se cierre yo ya no estaré aquí. Las puertas se están cerrando, el último rayo de sol se está desvaneciendo ante mis ojos

¿Una nueva puerta se aparece ante mi? ¿Por qué se me abre una nueva puerta si yo ya no lo merezco? ¿Dónde me conducirá esta nueva puerta? No pierdo nada si la quiero seguir. Quizás sea mi salvación de mi mundo recientemente perdido. Quizás sea mi muerte para poder llegar hasta donde tu estas. Quiero estar contigo y no volver a separarme de ti nunca más

-Este lugar es tan puro, estoy en lo más alto del claro cielo azul, no hay ninguna nube que arruine el resplandor de esta escena tan perfecta de pureza –mira su alrededor y se fija de que no está sola- ¿Quién es usted?

La persona que estaba conmigo en ese amplio lugar no se volteaba… me estaba ignorando… ¿Por qué me ignorara si no le he hecho nada? ¡¡Oiga señor!! Se voltea… lo mire directo a sus ojos desvergonzados y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… yo lo conocía, era…

Le sonríe- Miku ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas a tu viejo y estimado amigo Kaito?

Muy emocionada- ¡¡Kaito!!

-Miku –le extiende sus brazos-

Sé que fue un gran impulso lo que me paso en ese instante, corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta alcanzar sus acogedores brazos, sabía que si no lo alcanzaba ya nunca más en la vida podría volver a estar con él a su lado. Cuando llegue a su lado lo abrase, no podía volver a soltarlo y dejarlo ir nunca más

Lloraba amargamente- Kaito, perdóname por lo que ocurrió en el accidente. Yo debí haber muerto en ese momento, tu no lo merecías

Le seca las lagrimas a Miku- Ya calma Miku, recuerda que yo fui quien te invito a dar un paseo por el parque y en ese momento del accidente, como buen caballero que soy, debía salvar a su dama en peligro ¿Cierto?

Mientras aun seguía llorando- Pero Kaito, tu no me entiendes aun. Yo fui la culpable de tu muerte porque yo fui la que te insistí a que nos fuéramos caminando. Si no hubiera sido por mi insistencia tu seguirías vivo

-Ya Miku, no siguas llorando. Le seca las lagrimas- Sabes que no fue tu culpa de mi muerte… -mira a Miku a los ojos y le sonríe- Quiero verte sonreír, hoy en este lugar y en esta gran puerta –le apunta- Yo tendré que pasar para ir al otro mundo

-Ósea, hoy es cuando tú te irás para siempre… y… nos volveremos a separar para siempre… -baja la mirada- No quiero volver a separarme de ti Kaito

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a separarme contigo ni con los demás, ya que siempre estuve con ustedes, los vi crecer, los vi triunfar en sus lindas vidas… tengo toda una gran historia con ustedes. Pero las cosas ya se dieron lamentablemente y me tengo que ir… -le acaricia su pelo suavemente-

No quiero que Kaito se aleje más de mí, no puedo volver a separarme de Kaito… no podría soportar la idea en que él se valla para siempre y yo me quede aquí con los brazos cruzados. ¿Abra alguna manera en que yo pueda ir con él?

-Kaito… debo decirte algo muy importante… -se ruboriza-

-Claro Miku, dime

Baja la mirada- Bueno pues, quiero decirte que todo este tiempo yo… bueno… desde el momento en que te conocí pues yo… bueno… etto… te… te amo y siempre me has gustado mucho –abraza a Kaito y se pone a llorar- Pero ahora que tu estas muerto nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo por temor a que me rechazaras

Le responde el abrazo- Ya no Miku, no llores por favor. –le acaricie el pelo- Miku… así que… yo… yo te gusto mucho ¿Cierto?

Entre sollozos- Si. Puedes llamarme una cobarde si gustas

-No eres una cobarde Miku. Un cobarde jamás hubiera tenido el valor con lo que acabas de hacer. Te tardaste, claro pero lo bueno es que lo hiciste. Y eso se aprecia mucho mi pequeña Miku –le trata de buscar la mirada- Pero lo que aun no te entiendo es ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Acaso pensaste de que yo no sentía lo mismo que tu –le acaricia su rostro suavemente-

Siento como si mi corazón se fuera a partir en dos, no porque me haya destrozado mi ilusión, sino se me romperá por la emoción y alegría que estoy acumulando en estos hermosos momentos

-Miku… -le acaricia su rostro suavemente- Tú… también me gustas mucho pero también tenía el mismo temor que yo en decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos por el temor de que me rechazaras… ya que varios también les gustabas. –se ruboriza- Yo soy más cobarde que tu si lo piensas más a fondo ¿Cierto? –acerca su rostro al de Miku-

-¡No te llames cobarde Kaito! Además… yo no sabía ese detalle de que varios les gustaban… -se ruboriza y mira a Kaito a los ojos- Tú me gustas solo tú y nadie más… Te… Te amo

Con este cálido beso que parecía eterno, me pude dar cuenta de que nunca más me podría separar de Kaito. Aunque ya no lo pueda ver más, aunque ya no lo pueda tocar su dócil rostro siento que eternamente estaremos juntos… ahora es el momento en que nos separaremos para siempre… tengo mucho miedo pero le tendré que decir Adiós…

Fuera de mi largo y eterno sueño o ilusión estaban todos mis amigos que se preocupaban por mí, siento sus gritos, sus preguntas, sus alaridos… pero no reconozco sus voces. No estoy segura quien es quien. Estoy… confundida…

-Miku, despierta

-¿Qué le pasa a Miku onee chan?

-¡No lo sé! Eih Miku –toma a Miku de los hombros y la zamarrea para que reaccione-

Siento un movimiento brusco, me molesta un poco. Quiero que se detenga porque me molesta esa sensación pero lamentablemente no sé quien está haciendo eso… la puerta de mi mundo se reabre y vuelvo a soñar y puedo alcanzar a distinguir a Kaito quien me está moviendo pero esta vez no es brusco, es suave…

-Miku, despierta –sigue moviendo a Miku de sus hombros-

Se ruboriza- K-Kaito –lo mira a los ojos con una leve sonrisa- ¿Qué paso?

-Miku. Mi hora a llegado… debo irme por esa puerta

-¡No! No te puedes ir Kaito

-Miku, yo tampoco quiero irme, pero debo ir…

-Pero yo volveré a estar sola y no quiero. Una vida sin ti seria espeluznante para mi existencia

Le sonríe- No Miku, tu nunca estarás sola mi pequeña luz. Antes de tener que irme me gustaría estar seguro que tu después estarás bien y que no intentaras nada en querer desaparecer para buscarme antes de tu tiempo.

-No te entiendo ¿No puedo ir contigo por esa puerta?

-Ya llegara el momento en que tu también puedas pasar por aquella puerta, pero por ahora no. Ya que aun tienes mucha vida por delante…

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo

-Miku, aun que ya no me puedas ver a tu lado siempre lo estaré. Ósea, tu nunca estarás sola, te acompañare en alma pero en cuerpo no. Quiero que tú te sientas siempre alegre, que no quiero verte desde lo más alto del cielo triste y esperando la hora de tu partida por favor. ¿Me lo prometes Miku? –le muestra su dedo meñique y le sonríe amablemente-

-Claro Kaito, cuenta conmigo –le muestra su dedo meñique y cierra su promesa con Kaito-

Tengo un leve escalofrío con lo que ocurrirá después de que Kaito se tenga que ir para siempre. Bueno, no para siempre ya que lo volveré a ver después. Sé que no estaremos juntos pero tendré siempre la fuerza en que estaremos juntos y que él siempre me vera desde lo más alto del gran cielo azul

Suelta la mano de Miku y la mira con sus cejas un tanto arqueadas- Miku, es mi hora de partida. No quiero que estés más triste por favor. –la besa en la frente y da un paso atrás- Recuerda siempre que siempre estaré contigo y que nos volveremos a ver algún día… Adiós –se va por la puerta-

Extiende su mano y grita con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡¡Kaito~!!

Él ya se ha ido por esa gran puerta. Aquella puerta que separa a las personas entre la vida y la muerte. Él me dejo en la tierra, me dejo con vida. Apenas ya se fue y la yo extraño con toda mi alma pero no importa… él debía irse, lo extrañare siempre. Ya no estamos juntos en vida pero sé que siempre me estará observando desee allá arriba…

Nunca pude decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos en vida, me arrepentiré siempre de eso, por ser una cobarde por así llamarlo, pero cuando le pude abrir mi corazón en los últimos segundos que estuve con él me di cuenta que nuestra relación era un pequeño y agraciado amor… si, un pequeño y agraciado amor. Espero que después mis cantos y mis plegarias lleguen hasta él para mostrarle que aun estoy con él… Adiós

Él ya se fue, yo sigo aquí con mis fuerzas de que siempre estaremos juntos y que nunca nada nos separa en esta cruel vida que debemos pasar cada uno. Mi sueño se acaba, la puerta del cielo se me cierra para que yo vuelva a la vida… la única puerta que jamás se me cerrara será la de mi corazón y tu siempre sabrás que es así… te amo

Abre sus ojos- Hara –mira a su alrededor y mira a todos sus amigos que la estaban mirando muy preocupados- ¿Qué paso?

-Miku –Neru la abraza con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas-

Desde el momento en que volví a abrir mis ojos, y observar mi alrededor lleno de personas que aun les importo me hiso sentir felicidad ya que mis amigos me darán la fortaleza de que jamás estaré sola.

Mi vida volvió a retornarse tal y como estaba, claro que aun se mantiene con unos manchones color blanco y negro pero volvieron todos sus colores por el amor que le tengo a mis pares… lo extraño mucho, quiero estas junto a él lo más pronto posible. Pero debo calmarme ya que me prometo que ya llegara mi momento de partida para volvernos a ver…

Espero que esta canción y mis plegarias lleguen hasta donde tu estés. Espero que me des alguna señal de que aun estas bien y aun te acuerdas de tu vieja amiga. Lo nuestro siempre fue un pequeño y agraciado amor. Si, un pequeño y agraciado amor… Adiós…

Fin

Nota de la autora: no se qué opinan a ustedes pero le puse todo mi cariño para crear este fiic. Me dificulto mucho en hacerlo ya que he tenido mil problemas y leseras extrañas pero el chiste que lo logre =w= Miku onee chan, espero que te haya gustado mi mini creación y si no, pues bueno xD para gustos no hay nada escrito así que les digo a mis lectores que estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos y leseras raras pero por favor nada de criticas ofensivas. Es lo único que pido. Adiós los quiero mucho a todos n__n

Atte: Vocaloid02Rin (anteriormente Near118)


End file.
